Anterias the Lightwielder
=Personality= Anterias has come off as abrasive and rude at times, almost senile at others. A life of war made him bitter and resentful, however he still maintained a strong faith in the Light and the ways of the Paladin. He had little trust for Draenei and Death Knights, believing Draenei to be the same as Eredar and Death Knights but spies of the Lich King. However, as he was heavily involved with the Argent Crusade, he still worked with them, albeit grudgingly. He was a stalwart Paladin of the Alliance nonetheless, and carried a seething hatred for the Scourge. =History= Prior to the First War, Anterias was was but a simple farm boy. His father, Sir Resiment the Steadfast, a fierce warrior under the tutelage of Lord Anduin Lothar, was heavily involved with the Stormwind military and was away much of the time on political and military affairs. As reports of orcish attacks hit close to home, his father was appointed to an outpost near the Black Morass to monitor activity. Having very little else to do, Anterias spent much of his time studying with fellow people his age, eventually working as a scribe at the Abbey. However, as the First War hit and the Abbey was overloaded with wounded soldiers, Anterias quickly began to tend after the wounded and began to be able to heal the warriors and mages that came to him. It was here that he first felt the presence of the Light, and here that he quickly became and adept priest and adept at calling upon the Light. However, as the war raged on the Abbey had to be abandoned, and he was brought to Stormwind for refuge. It was here he finally met with his father again, who was gravely wounded. Anterias however nursed him back to health. In the days where Resiment was posted to Stormwind, he trained his son briefly the way of the sword. As the green wave of destruction surged through Stormwind, Anterias saw firsthand the bloodlust and rage of the Orcs. He watched in horror as his child hood friends were slain brutally and mercilessly at the hands of the barbarians, and witnessed the defiling of the Northshire Abbey. In a desparate act, he and his father fled to Lordaeron with the remaining survivors lead by Lothar. On that perilous trek, Anterias swore revenge that one day he would avenge the fallen. Upon his landing in Lordaeron, he and the other refugees were greeted by King Terenas and his infant son, Arthas. As Lothar and Terenas, along with the other leaders of the Alliance, debated on what actions should be taken about the Horde, Anterias quickly began to practice more of his fighting technique, rather than attempting to bestow upon the others the blessings of the Light that the surviving Priests were so keen to do. However, when Alonsus Faol and Lothar had decided to form the first vestiges of The Knights of the Silver Hand, Anterias was quick to join. Being hand-picked by Lothar himself along with Turalyon, Saidan Dathrohan, Uther the Lightbringer, Corran the Lightsworn, Tiron Fordring, and Gavinrad the Dire, Anterias was quick to excel at the ways of the Paladin. He was soon after placed in Turalyon's command, while his father, Resiment, aided Lothar with vital military intelligence. Shortly after his arrival in Quel'thalas with Turalyon and Alleria, Anterias again witnessed the horrible magics of the Horde. When the orcish warlocks were first unleashed upon Anterias' small unit of soldiers on the outskirts of Quel'thalas, Anterias slayed them all down in a terrible rage of holy light and fury. He struck them down without mercy or remorse as he had deemed them an abomination of nature and a bane to the world. However as the demonic waves pushed on, he was saved by a small group of Wildhammers. Thankful, he vowed then to repay the favor to any Dwarf he would meet from that day on. Following the betrayal of Perenolde and the suspension of Alterac, Anterias's squad met up with Turalyon and pushed south into Khaz Modan. After the liberation of Iron Forge, the new-found dwarven allies and Anterias' squad moved further south, engaging the Horde in small skirmishes until the climactic battle at Blackrock Mountain. As Lothar battled with the mighty Orgrim Doomhammer, Anterias found himself surrounded by a wave of orcish attackers. While he fought valiantly, he ultimately suffered a violent wound, resulting in the loss of his right eye. As he fought half blinded, prepared to die for his men, his salvation came from a spear thrust through his attackers chest. As the orc fell, he saw again his father fighting as bravely as he had so many years ago during the First War. Revitalized in moral and strength, Anterias pushed on into the battle, wielding the Light with devastating force, inspiring all those around him as well. However, in the final moments of the battle, his father, Resiment, was assaulted by an Orc warlock's demon, while Anterias was locked in battle against one of Teron's Death Knights. Unable to do anything, he watched as his father was overcome by demons. Infuriated, Anterias slaughtered both the Death Knight and the Warlock. After the death of Lothar and his father, along with countless other soldiers, Anterias continued to work with Turalyon, who was now a general in the Alliance. When Khadgar had finally sealed off the Dark Portal, Anterias rested and headed back to Stormwind to help reconstruction. It was here he befriended Edwin VanCleef. However, after hearing reports of strange Portal activity, Anterias was once again called to battle the Horde, this time however in the shattered world of Draenor. Knowing full well the risks, he eagerly pressed on into Draenor with his comrades, certain of death. Knowing that Stormwind for the time being was safe and with the death of his father, Anterias felt no reason not to fight until he could no longer fight, and to protect all that he cared for. However, after Teron Gorefiend's death, and the subsequent destruction of the Dark Portal, Anterias, along with his men was sealed off from the world, left to battle with the savage Orcs still clinging to the remnants of Draenor. It was here he was given full command of a unit of soldiers and continued to engaged the Horde in Hellfire Peninsula from Honor Hold. It was here that he was given the title of "Lightwielder" by his men, and that his unit began to be called "The Silver Ordinance", as they often blessed their fellow soldiers and bolstered their strength in battle. However, during a patrol, his unit was attacked by Fel Orcs and he escaped barely with his life. His forces depleted and his moral shot, he grew bitter and cold, becoming more and more aggressive in his attacks against the Horde. When the Dark Portal opened, Anterias expected to be met by his comrades he fought with during the Second War, and believed he could finally rest. However, he soon learned that much had happened in his absence. Horrified, he learned of the Lich King, of the Black Dragonflight, of Ragnaros, and witnessed as Orcs, Trolls, and Undead gushed from the portal, claiming to be "rid of demonic influence." Refusing to sit idly by as the newly formed "Horde" still battled the Alliance and that the Burning Legion still tainted Azerothian lands, he continued fighting with renewed vigor alongside new and old warriors alike. He effectively helped stop the demonic presence at Karazhan, prevented a war of giants in the Blade's Edge Mountains, and stopped the scheming Blood Elves at Tempest Keep. While he never actively engaged the Burning Legion at Quel'danas, he did effectively work with A'dal in Shattrath city to train troops in effort to stop the plans of Illidan and Kil'jaeden. For a brief moment at this time Anterias aided the High-Ranger Drahliana Moonrunner and Bronil Nightwind by joining the Moonwood Rangers. While the war in Draenor raged on, Anterias could not help but feel that the Lich King would be going unchecked. His fears were validated as the Scourge initiated a massive attack against Stormwind, and the Horde city of Ogrimmar. Knowing that time for action was at hand, Anterias quickly joined the Valiance Expedition. Feeling a strong urge to help his Human allies, he left the Moonwood Rangers on good terms, feeling his abilities better served for the kingdom of Stormwind. It was during this time Anterias began heavily involved with an extremist faction of Paladins within the Alliance forces, lead by High-Lord Videz. His exodus from the faction was shortly after an explosive confrontation between the military sect and The Stormwind City Guard. While apologizing openly about his actions later, the Guard and Anterias still do not see eye to eye. Afterwards, Anterias met the wayward druid Shanshalla, and together they breathed life into an old idea made new; The Silver Ordinance. Since that time he has worked with both the Horde and the Death Knights (however he greatly distrusts both) to help bring peace to the distressed regions of Northrend. Upon the revival of the The Silver Hand in the form of the Argent Crusade, Uther quickly recognized the grizzled war vet and enlisted him within the ranks of the Argent Crusader. Now a Crusader, Anterias wages a war against the Scourge in Icecrown, with the help of his fellow comrades. He has since lead several attacks on the undead citadel of Naxxramas alongside The Illuminati, and has helped old allies from the war in Draenor beat back the Old God, Yogg Saron, and his forces inside the halls of Ulduar. =The Silver Ordinance= In later years, Anterias, along with the rogue Druid Shanshalla, breathed life into the old tradition. However, as the war against the Lich King waned on, Anterias began to work more and more with Tirion Fordring the Argent Crusade, the agents of the Ordinance too spread out across the nations of Azeroth. During a recruitment mission into the frozen citadel of Naxxramas, both Anterias and Shanshalla formed a strong bond with The Illuminati, eventually merging their forces with the service themselves. =Friends & Associates= * Shanshalla, Druid of The Silver Ordinance and The Illuminati. =Death= Anterias met his end in the Dragonblight, at the hands of a young elven Blood Knight by the name of Kalothas Sunreaver. While little is known, his corpse was found later by an Alliance scouting party. The events surrounding his death are unknown.